theshadowwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Delvians
Delvians are a species of humanoid appearance, roughly the same height and proportions as the average humanoid species. However, instead of being a form of animal or creature, Delvians are actually sentient plants, with their main characteristic being blue skin with light green patterns. Physiology Owing to their plant origins, Delvians do not seem to exhibit much body hair. Indeed, only a few thus far witnessed have body hair, including a few from both genders. It is not known whether Delvians photosynthesize like regular Earth-based plants, but the sun does have a pleasurable effect on their body. Known as a photogasm, it can only be speculated that these produce similar effects to orgasms upon the body, but without the need for sexual contact or provocation. The life-span of Delvians is very long, some of the more prominent members have lived upwards of 800 years. Although they are plants, Delvians do require meat in their diet to survive. Although they can go without meat if they are eating other foods, should they be without sustenance of any kind for too long, their body eventually switches into a self-defense mode that requires meat to "switch out" again. In this self-defense mode, the Delvian's body begins to shut down and automatically produces flowering buds that exude a highly toxic pollen. This pollen seriously aggravates allergies in other species, causing bouts of sneezing so severe that any unlucky beings breathing it will be paralyzed by their own sneezes, providing the Delvian with fresh meat ripe for the killin. Organis Starships seem especially sensitive to this pollen, as it can cause them to go totally blind if they are exposed to it for too long. The pollen is only produced when a Delvian is close to starvation; the buds cannot be grown or stopped at will. Starvation also affects a Delvian's mind, causing severe paranoia and even madness. Again relating to the plant nature of the species, Delvians do require planting in soil when ill or drained in order to revitalize themselves and regain energy. Likewise, they are able to make their limbs wither at certain times, turning them quickly into roots, though it does take time to heal. Society The Delvians are a very religious and disciplined species, and many practice what is known as the Delvian Seek. This is a search for enlightenment, of helping others and knowing no anger, and praying and worshiping their Goddess. Still others use this Seek to become one with nature, ultimately becoming Druids, thus gaining the powers that follow. With prayer in the Delvian Seek, abilities follow. It appears that Delvians have psychic abilities which are able to be unlocked by a disciplined mind, aided by the Delvian Seek. One such ability is sharing Unity, the ability for a Delvian to link their mind to the mind of other creatures, to communicate on a psychic and spiritual plane. They can also impart spiritual energy on another using this, but such a gift can leave them drained. If they give up too much of their own energy, the Delvian begins to weaken, the crown of their head slowly becoming a sticky pulp, until eventual death occurs. Meditation is used by Delvians to focus themselves on the Delvian Seek, but isolation can play havoc with the mind of a Delvian. The Seek can allow the Delvian to control their anger,but cannot erase it; Delvians must be constantly on their guard, lest they succumb to their darker impulses and do something they will regret afterwards. The eyes of an angry or murderous Delvian turn a deep blood-red. Aside from the Delvian society being religious and disciplined, it is also quite open. Delvians frequently meditate in the nude, and speak freely of all subjects with one another. However, in recent times, the Delvian society has become increasingly conservative, although those Delvians that do become Druids still maintain their traditional meditations and maintaining some semblance of openness with those that want to learn. Delvians have been traveling across the universe for a long time now, setting up other colonies on habitable worlds to which the exiles may go. Eventually, this exploration led them to this universe, where the colonists set up a New Delvia, amongst new wildlife. These Delvians were almost entirely made up of Druids, thus making New Delvia the new center of Druidic Life. Category:Mrrshan Empire Species